Seven Devils
by Dark Erzebeth
Summary: Yo soy todo. Soy todo lo que temes. Tu lugar esta a mi lado. Como mi reina. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


**Seven Devils.**

Declaimer; La historia, los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La trama es mía.

Por favor **NO al PLAGIO.**

ATENCIÓN: Si no te gusta el Incesto, no te recomiendo leer este One-Shot. Sin embargo cae en tu responsabilidad.

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". _

_(¡Suerte a tod s!)_

Gracias a mi linda amiga Aline. 

Quien releyó esto una y otra vez. 

Hasta que quede conforme.

**Sinopsis: **

_Yo soy todo. Soy todo lo que temes. Tu lugar esta a mi lado. Como mi reina._

**Seven Devils.**

_Mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme._

_Verás, tengo que incendiar tu reino._

Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern tenia sangre de demonio.

Su madre, la primera de todos los demonios; Lilith, había dado de su sangre cuando este aun se encontraba en el vientre de la mujer que lo dio a luz; Jocelyn Fairchild.

La mujer que lo abandono, la mujer que tuvo horror cuando el nació y lo miro por primera vez.

_**Monstruo.**_

Criado por Valentine Morgenstern, un padre que nunca le tuvo amor.

Creado para ser un guerrero perfecto.

Sin sentimientos, sin arrepentimientos.

_**Vacío, hueco.**_

Separado de la única persona que pudo amarlo. Su hermana, su sangre.

_**Me perteneces a mi.**_

_**Te pertenezco.**_

Condenado a vivir siempre en las sombras.

No había salvación para el.

"_**Si no puedo convencer al Cielo, **_

_**moveré a los Infiernos"**_

* * *

><p>Jonathan miraba con apreciación a su hermana dibujar.<p>

Esta parecía estar absorta moviendo su lápiz con suavidad por el papel, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Desde el techo del instituto podía mirarla bastante bien, sin ser visto por ella.

Y maravillado contemplaba el invernadero, algo que Jonathan nunca había visto, y que en otras circunstancias no le hubiera dedicado una sola mirada.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, Clarissa parecía lograr que Jonathan se interesara por las cosas más pequeñas y sencillas.

Como su rostro iluminado por la luna, sus cabellos rojos oscurecidos con la falta de luz, su piel aun mas blanca, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

_Ella era hermosa. Y perfecta para el._

Absorto en ella se estiro un poco mas tratando de obtener una mejor vista, como si algún tipo de magnetismo lo moviera hacia ella.

Una sombra apareció detrás de Clary, y Jonathan miro a su hermana ser abrazada desde atrás por Jace "angelito" Herondale.

Jace se inclino y beso con suavidad el cuello de Clary, pareció aspirar profundo, como si estuviera olfateando a la chica.

La risa de Clarissa resonó en el lugar fuertemente, Jonathan cerro sus manos en puños, clavándose las uñas con fuerza.

_Mía. _

Jonathan cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacía atrás. Aspiro con fuerza, conteniendo su furia.

-¿Ya has terminado?- la voz de Jace lo hizo abrir los ojos, aún se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura.

-No, aún no.- Clary se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Jace, quedando cara a cara.

El cuerpo pequeño de Clary se acurruco contra el rubio, como un gatito esperando una caricia.

Jace frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que salir, y no quiero que te quedes sola. - El recogió un cabello de su rostro y lo escondió detrás de la oreja.

-Estaré bien.- Clary abrazo a Jace por el cuello obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos y lo miro por unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa. - Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Jace asintió, y después inclinó el rostro acercando sus labios a la pelirroja.

El pecho de Jonathan rugió con furia.

Los labios de Jace tocaron con suavidad los de Clary, antes de volverse un beso fogoso y pasional.

Jonathan quiso apartar la vista, sin embargo se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pareja.

-Te veo después.- Jace beso con suavidad la mejilla de la pelirroja, y salió del invernadero.

Clary miro durante unos segundos a Jace irse, sacudió la cabeza tratando de salir del estupor, y volvió a sentarse frente a su cuaderno.

Jonathan miro por la ventana atentamente, esperando la salida de Jace.

Jace no tardo mucho en salir. Caminando rápidamente, salió del instituto y cuando finalmente Jonathan lo perdió de vista, saltó.

Se dejo caer con elegancia a unos metros detrás de Clary quien no pareció notar la presencia de su hermano.

Jonathan se acerco silenciosamente. Obteniendo cada vez una mejor vista de su hermana y el dibujo en su cuaderno.

_Y __lo vio._

Al principio pensó que era una foto o incluso un espejo, porque el príncipe sobre su caballo, con las facciones finas y suaves y la piel blanca; casi alcanzando el plateado de su cabello, solo podía ser una persona.

Clary estaba dibujándolo a el.

La sonrisa cruel que se había dibujado durante todo el día desapareció de su rostro, para dejar ver una expresión de confusión y tal vez ternura.

Jonathan estiro la mano y con lentitud enrollo un rizo rojo de su hermana en su dedo. Clary exhalo asustada al principio, pero después pareció relajarse, como sí reconociera el tacto y una risa suave retumbo desde su pecho.

Clary se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

No había miedo en sus ojos, salvo una absoluta devoción y un amor profundo.

Jonathan la jalo hacía el.

Su brazos la apresaron contra el, sus dedos se cerraron en su cintura y sus ojos negros la miraron atentamente.

Clary ladeo el rostro, sin perder la sonrisa, sus manos se escurrieron sobre su torso, y descansaron suavemente en su pecho.

Jonathan entrecerró los ojos.

-No me gusta que te toque. Tu eres mía.- Un gruñido provino de su garganta y retumbo en su pecho.

Clary río con diversión

-Hoy estás muy posesivo.- El chico descansó su frente contra la de ella y movió su mano de la cintura de Clary ,acaricio con suavidad su mejilla.

-Eres mía.- remarco. - Di que eres mía. Di qué me amas.

Clary frunció el ceño.

-No puedo amarte. Nadie puede amar a un monstruo.

Sus ojos negros brillaron en la penumbra, como los de un lobo antes de ir por su presa.

La beso.

No un beso suave como el que Jonathan había visto entre Clary y Jace.

Su boca se estampo contra la de Clary, duro y sin dudas.

Clary emitió un jadeo contra su boca.

"Tiene esa costumbre, y sabes… ¿el modo en que lanza esa exclamación ahogada cuando la besas, como si la sorprendiera? "

Jonathan movió su boca, exigiendo una respuesta de su hermana, los labios de Clary permanecieron cerrados, y sus brazos colgando sin vida a su lado. Jonathan levanto una mano y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, antes de sostener su mandíbula e inclinarla aun mas hacía el.

Los labios de Clary cobraron vida, como si finalmente se hubiera rendido. Y lo beso de vuelta.

Sus dedos se aferraron en puños a la chaqueta de Jonathan, y lo acerco mas hacía ella, Jonathan soltó una risita ante la renovada emoción de Clary, y dejo caer sus manos contra su cintura, aferrándola contra el, esperando volverse uno con ella.

_"Te odio y sabes que esto nunca será real" _

Jonathan soltó a Clary con un jadeo entrecortado. Clary sonreía, como si supiera lo que el había pensado.

Y como si una neblina se dispersara de su mente, miro con incredulidad como las paredes de el instituto se volvían cenizas, y solo quedaba un espacio negro, sin fin.

"_¡No!_

_Esto no es un sueño." _

Jonathan miro a Clary, aquella mirada de amor que había estado en su rostro momentos antes, había desaparecido; una mirada de repulsión y odio la sustituía. Por unos segundos se quedo absorto mirando a la pelirroja, saliendo de aquel transe, tomo a Clary de la muñeca y la jalo hacía el.

Se besaron, de una forma que no podría considerarse amorosa, ambos luchaban por el control, un beso agresivo, un beso sin emoción. Cayeron estrepitosamente, Jonathan no tuvo ningún cuidado cuando se dejo caer con ella y Clary hizo una mueca contra sus labios ante el contacto del suelo.

Se separaron finalmente cuando la respiración les hizo falta y se miraron a los ojos . Clary sonrió y retiro un mechón blanco de su cara con suavidad.

-No eres nada para mi. Nunca podrás serlo. Ni siquiera en estos sueños.

Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-Yo soy todo. Soy todo lo que temes.

Jonathan tomo su rostro y la inclino, el cuello de Clary quedo expuesto y Jonathan se maravillo ante la piel blanca mostrando la sangre correr, y un suave golpeteo en su garganta, su pulso.

Jonathan beso y mordió con suavidad la piel expuesta. Clary cerro los ojos, como si estos le pesaran, y sus brazos se sostuvieron de la chaqueta de Jonathan.

_**-Soy la gula. **_

Con un manotazo abrió sus piernas y coloco una rodilla entre ellas. Sus manos aprisionaron las suyas y las mantuvo sobre sus cabezas. El cuerpo de Clary se amoldo contra el. Su respiración se volvió pesada, como si le costara respirar.

_**-Soy la lujuria.**_

De un jalón abrió su blusa, rompiendo algunos botones. Sus ojos brillaron ante la piel expuesta.

-Quiero mas de ti- susurro con una sonrisa. Clary finalmente abrió los ojos, una expresión sorprendida surcaba su rostro.

_**-Soy la avaricia**_

-No puedes estar con nadie mas. Nadie puede tenerte.- Jonathan acaricio su mejilla. –Tu lugar esta a mi lado. Como mi reina.

_**-Soy la envidia.**_

_**-Soy la ira.**_

-Voy a llevarnos a los dos sobre cada ser. Vamos a ser uno. Seremos invencibles.

_**-Soy la Soberbia.**_

Los ojos de Clary se nublaron.

_**-Y soy la pereza, porque la pereza es un tipo de tristeza. Y seré tu tristeza. Voy a ser tu dolor.**_

* * *

><p>Jonathan se despertó temprano ese día, con el sol aun oculto tras las montañas.<p>

Su pecho desnudo resalto ante las sabanas negras mientras se incorporaba con lentitud.

Mientras su mente se despejaba del sueño, la confusión que seguía después de un sueño lo mantuvo aturdido durante unos segundos, se llevo una mano al rostro y sus dedos hormiguearon con el recuerdo de su hermana en sus brazos.

Sonrió débilmente.

_Fue un sueño. Solo un sueño._

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana.

Abrió las cortinas con un movimiento rápido.

La luna aun se alzaba sobre la ciudad. Miro hacía el instituto de Nueva York, que se encontraba a oscuras en aquellos momentos.

"_Pronto" _Pensó.

El tendría que esperar un poco mas. Un poco mas para ver su reino alzarse sobre toda criatura débil.

Un poco para tener a Clarissa junto a el. Bebiendo de la copa Mortal como una promesa de amor. Compartiendo junto a el.

Después de todo el era sus _**siete demonios**_.

_**En el corazón del mal**_

_**En el alma del mal.**_

_**Siete demonios a tu alrededor**_

* * *

><p>Basado en: Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Palabras: 1,682 <em>

_Reading Time: 00:08:24 min._

* * *

><p>¡Creí que nunca iba a acabar! Estoy muerta del cansancio.<p>

¡Mi primer Reto! ¡Hurra!

Espero les haya gustado. Y que hayan suspirado un poco.

Como es obvio base este One-Shot en Jonathan. Porque lo AMO. (Y como sobre Jace escribo mucho, decidí esta vez elegir a Jonathan)

(Chicas que siguen Never let me go: Este sábado ya actualizo, siento la demora)

**Dark Erzebeth.**


End file.
